


Cardcaptor X

by Dietmoonfairy



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dietmoonfairy/pseuds/Dietmoonfairy
Summary: It’s early 1999, and earthquakes and other oddities have been plaguing Tokyo. As the new millennium approaches and dark magic seeps towards Tomoeda, Touya and Sakura find themselves unwillingly drawn into a battle over the fate of the end of the world.Set post-Eriol, parallel to X/1999. Diverges from Clear Card canon.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Cardcaptor X

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few years ago, before Clear Card had even been published, and just never got around to posting what I had written. Let me warn that it does take some dark turns. It’s set in the same universe as X, after all.

Touya stirred from a deep sleep, half-consciously stretching the arm at his side until it met the reassuringly soft skin of his sleeping lover. The barely noticeable knot of unease he always woke with lessened slightly at the presence.

It took a moment for him to realize why he was waking up at all. The insistent whirring from somewhere at his bedside was unfamiliar and confusing under the fog of sleep. Finally, as the sound continued and sleep fell away more swiftly, Touya realized with a groan that the grinding buzz came from the portable phone contraption wedged somewhere deep in his bedside drawer. His sister had insisted he bring the pink plastic monstrosity with him when he moved to Tokyo, and he had dutifully done so with only minor goading on her part and teasing on his. But he had then promptly stashed and forgotten the thing. Until now.

And here he thought it had just been annoyingly loud in appearance. 

Grumbling, he yanked open the drawer and retrieved the still-vibrating cellular phone, giving it a momentary glare before answering. 

“Kaijū, what-”

“Touya.” The breathless way Sakura said his name, the relief in her voice as tension released like a broken bow string, brought Touya fully out of his sleep haze. With wakefulness came the obvious realization: Sakura, for all her adorable, annoying sister tendencies, would never call him after midnight on a phone only meant for emergencies. Not unless she had a very real, very serious reason. 

Before Sakura could even speak past his name, Touya had launched himself from the sheets, searching in the dark for the jeans and shirt he had discarded rather hastily an hour or two before. 

“I’m so glad you answered, onii-chan! I’m sorry it’s so late, and exams are soon too, oh! Did I wake Yukito??? I hope not, I know the phone can be loud because Tomoyo wanted to hear it anywhere in her house but that meant the phones all ring really loud unless you go into the settings and change it and I probably didn’t tell you that, did I?” Touya, somehow, managed to follow the tumble of her words as he continued to yank on his jeans to the tune of her franticness. Sakura took a stabilizing breath, and Touya could practically see her loosen the death grip on her phone as she managed to somewhat calm herself.

Her voice only shook slightly when she spoke a moment later. “I am really sorry,” she repeated. “But I’m worried, and I needed to call you because it’s late and...Dad. It’s late and he hasn’t come home yet and…” The volume of her voice dropped, so that Touya strained to hear her whisper. “...and I have a terrible feeling, Touya.”

Touya threw his shirt on over his head, knocking the dresser in his hurry. He bit his lip against an eruption of expletives at Sakura’s words and his smarting elbow. “Sakura,” he managed to say with a calm his actions betrayed, cradling the phone between his cheek and shoulder while searching blindly for a pair of socks in a drawer, “you know how Dad is. He’s just running late. He said he made an interesting breakthrough on that one vase the students found last month. You know how he gets. He probably lost track of time and missed the train again.” He said the words to reassure her, but something nagged at him, an uncomfortable awareness in the pit of his stomach that he had had this conversation before, and knew where it was going.

“But Touya, he wasn’t at the university today. He went to a conference in Tokyo on Tuesday, and he was supposed to be back hours ago. He even called me from the train station.”

In those dramas Yukito loved to watch, this would have been the moment where the protagonist dropped the phone in horror, while some dramatic chords played and Touya rolled his eyes. In reality, Touya could actually feel the color leaving his face, as if draining into the hole that had just been punched through his chest. He grabbed the phone that much harder, needing the solidness of it to anchor him as his vision swam with images from his mind’s eye. He had had this conversation before. Moreover, he had seen this all before, years ago, and more than any other vision, this was the one he had hoped would never come true.

Touya felt the manic rush leave him, his legs collapsing ungracefully from under him and leaving him seated precariously at the edge of the bed. Yukito was sitting up, blearily blinking at Touya, illuminated only by the pink neon lights of Tokyo that even the closed blinds couldn’t entirely block out. It should have looked garish, flooding Yukito’s pale skin with an unnatural red flush, and Touya knew he shouldn’t even notice, but in that moment he felt he had never seen anything so beautiful. Unconsciously, Touya reached for Yukito, needing something more solid than the phone at his ear and Sakura’s words to hang onto. Yukito’s eyes widened somewhat with unspoken questions, but Touya shook his head, blowing out the breath he had held. 

“Sakura,” he finally said, shocked by how normal his voice sounded to his own ears, “where are you right now?” He was fairly certain he knew, but considering it was his sister, these days he could never be positive. 

“Um. I’m at the house?” She answered as though that should be obvious, except for the hint of question and apology to her tone that would usually be enough for her brother to poke at. But not tonight. Tonight, Touya simply felt a grudging relief that the stuffed guardian thing he wasn’t meant to know about would be with her. He wished Tomoyo or one of her other friends had happened to stay over tonight. He almost wished the brat was still in Japan. Almost. 

Swallowing against the bile rising in his throat as deja vu began to jolt his limbs with electric adrenaline and dread, Touya spoke into the phone. “Sakura, I want you to stay there. Don’t turn on the TV or answer the phone, none of the phones. Yukito is on his way over.” 

“Yukito?” The bafflement in Sakura’s voice mirrored the startled look Yukito gave him. “Touya, I don’t understand-”

“Listen, I’ll be there later.” Touya swallowed hard again, and reluctantly brought the next words out, working with everything in him to not let his voice strain as he spoke against the emotion clogging his throat. “What is it that thing you always say, Sakura? Your magic spell?”

After a moment, and what Touya recognized as a small hiccup of tears, Sakura answered, “... I’m sure everything will be all right.”

“That’s right,” he said, grimacing at the lie. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” That statement, at least, was the truth. Before Sakura could say anything else, he hung up the phone, letting it fall to his lap as he hung his head with exhausted defeat. 

“Touya…” Yukito began, moving the hand Touya had been clinging to up to the taller man’s shoulder. “What is going on?” 

Touya turned his head, kissing the fingers at his shoulder before standing. “I’m sorry, I need you to go stay with Sakura.”

“In Tomoeda? But there was a train derailment on that line this afternoon.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans for this fic, but I am a slow writer, and life is hectic and busy so finding the time is hard. I’m hoping by posting I will encourage myself to write and update more frequently. Thanks to my personal cheering squad, SawyerRaleigh. I’d never write anything without you!


End file.
